Many publications disclose biphenyltetracarboxylic acid and an acid anhydride thereof used as a raw material for the production of polyimides, and a method for producing the same (Patent Literatures 1 to 4, etc.). For example, as a method for producing 3,4,3′,4′-biphenyltetracarboxylic acid and an acid anhydride thereof, Patent Literature 3 describes a production method comprising dimerization of halogenated phthalic acids, and Patent Literature 4 describes a production method comprising oxidation of a methyl group of 3,4,3′,4′-tetramethylbiphenyl.